Ace Attorney: The Scales of Justice
by topersnake
Summary: ALL OF AA SPOILERS ESPECIALLY AA5! The courts have receded to the darkness it came from. Very few even have the strength to uphold such a corrupt system. The Scales of Justice are unbalanced and must be corrected. The Wright Anything Agency is desperate for help and has found help in the most unlikely place, the shadows of which they fear.


**It's been a while since I published a story. Though this idea has been sticking around since after AJ and since Duel Destinies came out I think I can make this OC come to life. I know everyone claims their OC is "original" but I am introducing a new kind of attorney OC. Let's just say he is different from the other 3 attorneys as to his demeanor. I guess this could be considered AA6 (Not the one that is going to take place in the past.) So sorry, no getting into the massive shipping wars especially with all the new ships coming out of the dry-docks. Anyways, after that long winded explanation, in the words of my uncle..."Let the fanfic begin!"  
**

"_You know as well as I that the scales of justice are unbalanced. They have been like this for about 10 years now."_

_Two years ago Phoenix Wright was able to prove that the mysterious killer known as "The Phantom" was taking on the form of detective Bobby Fullbright. That man thought for the moment that the Dark Age would be over. However an escape from the local prison caused the resurfacing of uneasiness from the general populous causing the Dark Age to continue. Chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth had only this to say when he learned of the escape. "I can't believe we let him slip through the cracks." With that the Phantom once again became legend as the days grew darker._

_Phoenix Wright himself has pulled his resources together as he tries to search for this "spy." However, the people have become more restless with their demands to the government to end the public courts once and for all, favoring a system run by the citizens themselves. Wright's agency has kept defending clients at lighting fast speed in order to stabilize the faith in the court system. The days however, seem to continue to fill prisons with men and women who are truly innocent of the crimes they have been accused of._

_The dark age of the law continues to this very day. It is waiting for a renaissance of the courts and to bring the blinding light of truth to the eyes of the people. For there are multiple shadows hiding and increasing as the light becomes stronger from fewer sources._

* * *

"I wonder where that greenhorn could be." Phoenix was in the defendants lobby and glancing at the wall clock.

_Ever since I hired this new attorney I've been having the same dream. There are shadows all around me until I recall a black hole. I see only a few lights, my friends, Truce, and others being those lights slowly sucked into the void. When I think all is lost a blinding light from inside the black hole burst forth, though there are two lights instead of just one. One of the lights was a dimmer light, however many of the lights that existed before drifted toward the dimmer light as the light faded even more than before until it all became another black hole. The brighter of the two lights was alone and even seemed to repel the lights before. _

Tapping his foot ever so anxiously, he heard a slight creak at the door. He swiveled his head at the sound. A man in about his late 20's entered that lobby. He was not the most attractive man in the world. He had brown hair of medium length; however it was hard to tell since the hair made a wavy pattern instead of it being just straight. His eyes burned green almost grieving the world around him. His facial expression was not a smile, rather a scowl across his face.

Phoenix was now horrified as he saw his new recruit in casual clothing. "What the!? Where is your suit?" Once again examining his clothing he saw his employee in a green hoodie and wearing a baggy pair of cargo pants. If that was not enough he did not shave that morning and a five-o-clock shadow was seen on his face.

"Yeah, about that… I don't need a suit to prove a point in court." He shrugged giving off a sense of rebellion. "I really hate elitists that say you need to look nice to make people recognize you. All I need is my abilities. No more, no less." He looked over at the painting on the wall. "Interesting piece of art huh?"

Phoenix gave an internal sigh and continued with the pertinent information "So our client was accused of murder… again."

"Please skip this, unlike your other two employees I at least read the case file before traveling to the courthouse. Larry Butz is his name. Once again accused of murder, this will be the third time anyone has suspected him of murder. The first time was I believe your first trial in which you made an idiot out of yourself. The second time was when he was suspected of the murder of Masque de Mask II. This time he is suspected of murdering his newly found fiancé… Damn it! I can't remember her name. I knew I should have studied better. I'm such a moron."

"Um… are you okay?" _Why is he beating himself up over just her name? Wait a moment did he just insult me a couple of seconds ago? Ugh! Why did I even bring this guy in?_ "Just calm down a moment you've certainly done better than I could have on my first trial."

"I believe it was Malory Johnson… Yeah that is it."

"I'm gonna die NIIIIICK!" Larry stared with puppy eyes at the two attorneys who were trying to get the facts straight.

Phoenix comforted him. "Don't worry I'll be watching over this newbie and I will get an acquittal."

"The defendant and his counsel may enter the court."

The new attorney pushed opened the door and made his way courtroom. He mumbled something to himself as he left the lobby. "It's time."

**December 5**

**District Courthouse Courtroom #1**

* * *

The gavel of the judge slammed down. "The trial of Larry Butz may now begin. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"My! I did not know that you would be back in the courtroom Mr. Armando."

"Nor did I, but like my friend across the room I too was reborn this time for the better of the courts."

The man in the hoodie commented on Diego's visor, "Great, a man who decided to jump off the Enterprise."

"Watch yourself. That is Diego Armando. His style of prosecution is… unique. Don't let your guard down for just a second. He wants the truth just the same as us so we need to come at the truth together."

The judge snapped out of a reminiscent thought and back to the trial. "Is the defense ready?… I thought that Mr. Wright would be leading the defense today."

Wright replied back, "I have a new friend with me today. His name is…" He looked down at a sheet of paper. "Scāles, John Scāles"

"It's Scăles by the way short a not long one."

The judge now confused over the entire situation shook his head. "Um so you are… going to weigh my gavel, right?"

"Just forget it."

"Fine by me let the trial commence."

**_Approximately 20 minutes later._**

* * *

John was now standing at the bench yawning at a rebuttal. Meanwhile Diego was commenting on who was the real killer if it wasn't Larry. A lackluster retort came from the defense's bench. "Objection your honor."

Phoenix in was thinking to himself about his newly hired attorney. _He really needs to work on his objection, it needs umph. I don't know whether to make heads or tails with this guy, but he's rather crafty. He ends up setting up traps to lure the witnesses into. With those traps he can tell whether or not they are telling the truth. It seems rather underhanded though, I don't know if I should keep him because of the bad publicity he could cause._

The man standing next to Wright crossed his arms in defiance. "I don't need to tell who the real culprit is. It is only the job of the defense to prove their client's innocence."

The judge nodded his head. "Yes that does make sense. Does the prosecution have anything to add before I hand down my verdict?"

"Objection!"

The eyes of the court all turned to that all too well heard voice. Phoenix remarked, "The killer is not caught therefore…"

"Phoenix, you are not the defense. I am. I already know who it could be and will tell the police who I think it could be. Accusing people in court is a dangerous business and could get messy."

"Yes I do believe so, Wright, or should I start calling you Trite again? You want to reduce wrong verdicts right?"

"Mr. Scăles and Mr. Armando are correct. The trial does not need to continue." The judge hit his gavel down on the wooden surface. "I find the defendant Larry Butz… Not Guilty." Silence punctuated the courtroom, not a single cheer was given, no ticker-tape, and no applause. "Court is adjourned."

**December 5,**

**District Courthouse Defendant's Lobby**

* * *

"I wanna die!" Larry Butz was still in pain over the fact he lost his fiancé. "I thought everything was looking up in my life until this happened. Besides I don't know who would want to do this to her."

The green clad attorney said two words as he closed his eye, "The father."

"But why?"

"Accident, got into a fight about you and then she was dead." Larry now started to sob over him as the attorney tried to push him away.

"You are so mean! I just lost the love of my life after a long time searching and then…"

"You and I are the same in a way. We will never find love. For love is something that we are destined to lose." After the statement was made Larry just froze like he was encased in ice. For Larry it was devastating and spirit crushing.

Phoenix now pulled his protégé off to the side. "What was that blunt comment about? Can't you say something encouraging to him?"

"Why? It was the truth and it was a dreary one in fact. I don't know what you're thinking, but everyone should deal with sorrow and pain. It is just a fact about life."

"I thought you wanted to become a lawyer to help people."

"In a way yes, that is one reason."

"The others being?"

"It really isn't your business now is it? So back off!"

That next moment Phoenix was surprised and shocked. Chains sprung from the depths of the earth. This was not the most surprising part; no, the most unexpected part was the sheer quantity of those dreaded psyche locks. _Ergh… um… 3, 4, 5_. More chain rose up after hitting five locks. With that another five locks popped into place. The rattling finally came to a stop. _Ten locks! Geez, how big of a secret is this to him? What the!? _Then the unforeseeable took place, a red wall rose up blocking all of the psyche locks from the blue suited attorney's view._ Are you kidding me? What the heck is that? Could he be?... No, it is just me right?... Then again he hardly ever displays any emotions… This… could be the breakthrough I've been looking for._

His newly acquired attorney had only one thing to say. "I don't need to have someone I barely know poke into my personal business."

_That was his first case. I would spend the next couple of months trying to figure out the meaning behind the wall and my hunch. I knew something was big enough to my new employee to hide this secret of his. I started to keep a sharp eye on him to watch for suspicious activity. I would in time start to see signs of something dark lurking in the background. That all began with his first case he took without any help other than a pair of young eyes from outside the agency I could trust._

**A/N**** by reviewing. Anyways enjoy the rest of your time on the internet.  
**


End file.
